It is often desirable to place upright such a bag tube with a closure cap closing the opening of the shoulder piece directed downwards. With this there exists the danger that the tube falls over, because the foil material deforms under the weight of the contents of the tube. The danger in particular exists when the foil material--in a likewise desirable manner--is formed thin, light and flexible.